


New Beginnings

by AnonymousA



Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [6]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Little!Mike, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursery, pacifers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousA/pseuds/AnonymousA
Summary: Donna and Harvey are moving. Little Mike isn't happy about it.~you know the drill, read the tags, proceed with caution~
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	New Beginnings

“We’re moving,” is what Donna says at dinner. Mike is in the middle of getting a spoonful in his mouth, and stops with his hand midair. He gives her a confused look, and turns his head to Harvey.

“You what?”

“We’re moving kiddo, to the other side of the city. There’s this new building”, Harvey explains. He gives Mike a small smile, but Mike isn’t convinced. He is still very confused, and for some reason he can feel tears pooling at his eyes, and a hand squeezing his heart. And withing seconds, he is taken over by his little self.

“You leaving me?” he asks with a small voice, tears starting to fall down his face. Donna’s hand is on his cheek in a nanosecond, wiping the tears.

“No honey, of course not. We’ll never leave you”.

He is quiet, looking at them with confused eyes. He is fully aware that he is crying, looking like a little baby, but he doesn’t care. And he is also not hungry anymore. His hand finds the pacifier laying by his plate and he shoves it in his mouth, sucking on it as tears roll down his face.

“Honey,” Donna says softly, “I promise we’re not leaving you. If you let us explain, I promise you’ll see that this is the exact opposite, okay?”

She waits until he nods, then smiles at him. “Maybe,” she says, “Harvey can help you finish your dinner, while I’ll try to explain a bit?” She tries to pull the pacifier from his lips, but finds out that he is biting on it, refusing to let it go.

Harvey sighs next to her, and starts explaining himself. “It’s a new building in a good school district. It’s still pretty close to the firm, within a sort drive, but it’s much bigger than this condo”. He waits for Mike’s response, but when none comes, he goes on. “We got the penthouse. And we want you to come with us”.

Mike’s eyes widen at that, and Harvey stops for a second to let the boy react. “Come with you?” he asks through the nipple. When Harvey nods, Mike’s mouth finally opens, letting the pacifier fall to the table. Donna catches it midair and tucks it safely by Mike’s plate.

“I can’t come with you”.

“Why not?” Donna asks.

“Because you guys have your own life. You don’t need a stupid grown baby”.

“Hey,” Harvey says sternly, “we’ve talked about it. If you keep talking about yourself like that, I’m going to put that pacifier back in your mouth and you’ll get a time out”.

“Sorry,” Mike mumbles. “But really, guys, I can’t”.

“Honey, why don’t you let us explain everything? You don’t have to come with us, okay? But let us explain everything, and later we can even take you there”, Donna says with a smile. She looks at Mike until he nods in response, and both heir eyes travel to Harvey, signaling to him that he can go on.

“You said last week that you aren’t looking to start a family,” Harvey starts, finishing the sentence with a semi question.

“Yeah, I can’t really see myself with a wife, and… well… this,” he says, pointing at his pacifier.

“Okay, so we had an idea we thought you might like. We got the penthouse in this new building. It a two-story place, with each floor being its own independent condo, with a flight of stairs and a connecting door between them. So basically, both floors have a fully functioning kitchen, a living room, an office and a master bedroom”.

“What we though,” Donna continues, putting an arm on Harvey’s knee, “is that you can live in the bottom floor while we live in the top one. We Can always close the connecting door and have our privacy, and so can you. That way you can live your life, be sure you’re not interrupting ours like you keep thinking, and still be close to us”.

“But what if you guys decide you want children? Then I’m just there like an annoying uncle nobody wants around”.

“Mike, that’s the second strike. The third one means time out,” Harvey sighs. He hates scolding in such a sensitive time, but he also knows that in times like this Mike has a very hard time remembering that he needs to respect himself.

“Sorry…”

“Look, Mike,” Donna’s voice is soft, “Harvey and I don’t know yet what our future holds”. She stops for a second, giving Harvey a loving smile. “But what we do know, honey, is that you are very much a part of it. You’ve been our baby boy for the better part of eleven years, and there’s no going back. If we ever decide to give you a baby brother or sister,” she says, and Mikes eyes widen at her choice of words, “ten they will have their own bedroom on the top floor, and they will have their privacy”.

“B… Brother or sister?”

Donna and Harvey both look at him with soft eyes. “of course,” Harvey says, “You’re our baby boy. And as long as you want it to stay that way, every kid we decide to have will be your brother or sister”.

Mike is crying again, and this time it’s Harvey’s hand that wipes face dry. “But they’ll hate me and think I’m a baby”.

“Kiddo, they will never hate you. They’ll love you just the way you are. And if they think you’re a baby… well, you are, aren’t you?”

“They can’t have a baby as their big brother,” Mike’s face crinkle in Harvey’s direction.

“As long as they are babies as well, sure they can”, Harvey smiles. “And when they grow up, then you’ll get yourself a big brother or sister to play with. How does that sound?”

Mike’s confusion is less apparent on his face once Harvey is done explaining. “Are you guys sure that it’s okay?” he asks, his hand already grabbing at the pacifier and tucking it into his fist.

The last one to talk before they deem the conversation finished is Donna, smiling at Mike and reassuring him, “that’s why we bought this penthouse”.

It takes six months before they can actually move into the house. Donna tells both her boys that she will take care of the furniture and everything else, and all they have to do is sell both Harvey’s and Mike’s condos. By the time the place is ready for them, both condos have intended tenants moving in within a two-week period.

On move in day, they get out of the elevator on Mike’s floor. Donna hands him the key, and explains that while Harvey and she both hold spare keys, they do not intend to use them. “You’ll get a spare to our place as well as the connecting door, but as we talked before, if the connection door is locked, it means either one of us three locked it, and we should respect it and not use our keys”.

They get the complete house tour from Donna, and Mike is ecstatic about the fact that he finally has an office. “I made sure your bedroom is completely grown up,” Donna explains. “I want you to be able to bring people over without fearing anything”.

“Thanks, Donna,” he replies sincerely, looking at the beautiful set up she has arranged for him. The condo looks amazing, relaxing, and he can’t believe he actually gets to live there.

Once they are done, Donna shows them up through the connecting door. They climb up the stairs, and come out into Harvey’s and Donna’s living room. The setting of the upper condo is pretty similar, with only one small difference – the corridor that leads to Mike’s bedroom downstairs now leads to additional two bedrooms, one of them with a door colored white that blends in well with the wall it’s almost missed by Mike.

Mike walks slowly to that door, not sure if he is allowed to push it open. He gives Donna an asking look, and gets a ‘ _go on, honey’_ in return. “That’s your nursery,” he hears her say as he walks in. Inside, he is faced with a weird-looking bed and dresser. “Everything has been made especially for you, so if anything isn’t working for you, we can get it fixed, changed, or have it gone”.

He walks in, inspects everything closely. Harvey’s hand lands on his shoulder, and he gives him a reassuring smile. “We know how you feel more secure, when you are engaging more with stuff around the house. So, we got you a bed that can be easily made into an over-sized crib, and the dresser doubles as a changing table”.

“Guys,” Mike starts, turning around. His eyes are shining with tears. “I love it. You really didn’t have to do all of that for me”.

“Nonsense,” Donna smiles. “We really wanted to. I also got you a shit ton of toys to play with, they’re all in the closet there”.

Further inspection shows him that they fully stocked the dresser with clothes and diapers, and he counts at least five new pacifiers that he can’t wait to try. He discovers Donna wasn’t kidding when she said she got a ton of toys, and is in awe when he finds a small teddy bear smiling at him.

“It locks,” Harvey says after Mike is done exploring. “We’ll keep the door locked, and we’ll open it whenever you want to. That way you can be sure that no one will find out about it”.

“Thank you, so, so much,” he breathes. Crashing into Harvey with a tight hug.

“You’re welcome kiddo”.

They have dinner together, and Donna is pretty sure that Mike’s kitchen is never going to be utilized. He stays over to help arrange everything once they’re done eating, then tells them goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. Once he’s gone, Harvey locks the connecting door and turns back to his wife.

“I love you,” he whispers into her hair as he hugs her. “You did an amazing job, he loved it.”

“I know. I love you too. Now let’s go make use of that new bed”. 


End file.
